Wounds Heal With Time and Comforting
by Misty598
Summary: Fred did not die in the war, no Weasley did. But Hermione is having a hard time dealing with the stress. Can Fred help her when she can't sleep?
1. Sleepless

Hermione lay curled in a blanket on a couch in the Burrow. Ever since the war she couldn't sleep and could barely eat. The fire crackled and she just stared at it, in a mesmerized trance. Suddenly she jumped, footsteps were cascading down the stairs, and soon enough, Fred Weasley appeared before her.  
>"Hermione, what are you doing up? It's almost four a.m." Fred said.<p>

"Can't sleep," Hermione mumbled. She heard Fred sigh then leave the room only to return moments later with two steaming mugs of butterbeer in his hands.

"Well if were up we might as well" Fred said when he saw Hermione eyeing the butterbeer and giving him a suspicious and curious look. Fred sat next to Hermione and placed her butterbeer on the table in front of her. She hastily picked it up and started gradually taking larger gulps until it was finished. Hermione set the mug on the table and looked at Fred who was staring at her, his own mug frozen in his grip.  
>"That was fast, are you okay Hermione?" he asked setting his mug down from its frozen position onto the table. Hermione shook her head and her lip quivered. Tears began to fall rapidly down her cheeks and onto the blanket, and before she could stop herself she flung herself onto Fred. Who took this as a shock at first but quickly recovered. He held Hermione tightly against him, trying to stop her from shaking so badly. She cried for a good few minutes on Freds shoulder. He was trying his all to soothe her before she quieted.<p>

"What was that about?" Fred asked still rubbing Hermione's back. Hermione moved off Fred's shoulder even though his hand never left her back

"I guess I'm just in shock from the war." Hermione replied in a shaky voice.

"We all are, and with time, were all going to be recover." Fred said whilst grabbing the blanket from Hermione's lap and wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Just time, and some comforting," he said reconnecting his hand to Hermione's back. She laid on his chest and started feeling sleepy, her eyes were finally tied and her cheeks felt dry, her stomach was full of the warm sensation butterbeer and Fred was massaging soothing Circles into Hermione's back.  
>"Just time and comforting," she mumbled before falling asleep, Fred also thought he heard "And Fred" but he figured he had been hearing things. Fred placed a lingering kiss on the top of the sleeping Hermione's head before falling asleep.<p> 


	2. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Hermione once again lay curled up in the burrow watching the fire crackle. But this time she wasn't alone Fred held her in his lap and smoothed her hair down. He stayed awake with her every night she couldn't sleep, which was almost every night. He held her until the early hours of the morning, when she eventually fell asleep from either crying or exhaustion. Every morning Fred conjured up a late breakfast for her before he went to work in Diagon Alley, which he used to love but now he almost dreaded leaving Hermione behind.

One night when Fred and Hermione were lying beside the embers of the previous fire, Hermione's stifled sobs suddenly gave Fred an idea to cheer her up. "'mione?" Fred said quietly, looking down at the teary-eyed girl in his lap.

"Yeah?" she replied quietly.

"How about coming to Diagon Alley with George and me tomorrow?" Fred asked gently brushing a fresh tear from her face.

"I-I don't know—" she began shakily.

"Come on, we can go in late, you can get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it anyways." Fred smiled. Hermione cracked a half smile before saying, "Oh, alright."

Fred got up once again and made Hermione breakfast, except this time he made it the muggle way. It took him a little over an hour to figure out his dads 'waffle maker' but he eventually made two waffles drenched in syrup for Hermione, who was to awake any minute. Fred gave up on muggle tactics and conjured up a glass of orange juice with his wand, before levitating them over to the coffee table which sat in front of the couch. Fred followed behind the tray and sat down on the couch. He shook Hermione gently,

"Wake up sleeping beauty," Fred said as Hermione slowly opened her eyes. "breakfast is ready." Hermione sat up on one arm and looked from the plate of food to Fred, then back again.

"Is this..?" she began.

"Made the muggle way?" Yes. I thought it might make you feel more at home." Fred said nonchalantly. Hermione smiled and reached up to brush off dried waffle batter from Fred's nose.

"Thank you" Hermione said hoarsely before retreating towards the food.

Hermione showered and put on a grey knit sweater and black pants before joining Fred downstairs to go to "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes" by the Floo network.

Hermione helped stock products for the first portion of the day. Fred kept a close eye on her as he ran the checkout. When noon finally dawned on them it was time for their break. Fred and Hermione sat in the back room eating turkey sandwiches and drinking pumpkin juice. Fred noticed Hermione looked ever so slightly happier, and smiled. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

Later on when they arrived back the Burrow shortly after 7:00 pm Hermione claimed not to be hungry and headed off to bed. But Fred knew in a few hours him and Hermione would be curled up by the fire and drinking butterbeer once more. And right Fred was. Around 11:00 pm he headed downstairs once again to find Hermione curled up by the fire. Hermione was in the over-stuffed armchair when Fred emerged from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey" Fred said quietly, Hermione just watched the fire. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up. He said down in her spot and pulled her down onto his lap. She one more curled into his chest and he hugged her close to him. They sat there in silence, with the exception of Hermione's shallow, ragged breaths, for what seemed like hours before Fred conjured up two butterbeers and a plate of sugar cookies. They both picked at the cookies and downed the butterbeer. Fred just held Hermione until he was sure she was asleep. He gently moved her off of him and he walked into the kitchenand poured him another glass of butterbeer. He leaned against the counter whilst drinking it. He didn't know what he was going to do, but Hermione Jean Granger was going to be happy again.


	3. Snow Day

For the next few weeks Hermione joined Fred in his and Georges shop. However Fred and George closed the shop when the snow reached up to a foot in Diagon Alley and at the burrow.

All of the Weasley's, Hermione and Harry gathered around the dining awaiting lunch from Molly Weasley. Fred sat on Hermione's right and Ginny on her left. The evening previous Ginny confided Hermione in her suspicions that her and Fred had been sneaking around, considering he always hovered protectively around her, he denied everything. Ginny still looked unsure but she dropped the subject matter. Molly Weasley levitated dinner in front of them; chicken wings, mashed potatoes, corn, an arrangement of vegetables and pumpkin juice. Everybody started digging in except Hermione, who only ate some vegetables and a small portion of chicken. Fred gave her a disapproving worried look, she had the urge to take more food but she resisted.

Over the next few days another few inches of fresh snow fell, causing a course of energy to surge though the boys in the Burrow. Over the course of the day the boys stayed outside and built magical snow forts, repelling snowballs and ricocheting them in the opposite direction. Molly scolded them every time one of the magic snowballs pelted the windows.

The girls however stayed inside by the fire and knitted for a portion of the day. At 2:00 pm Harry came inside and took Ginny away to snog, Mrs. Weasley however had been nagged by Mr. Weasley to follow Fred's example and cook the muggle way. (How they found out about that Hermione didn't know.) Molly started preparing her usual dinner feast hours early. Hermione was alone by the fire until Fred entered the front door of the Burrow.

"Fred!" Molly exclaimed emerging from the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel. "Dry off!" she said again. She pulled her wand out of a pocket on her food-covered apron and muttered "Lexicon" Fred was almost instantly dry. "Boys" Molly muttered before returning to the kitchen.

"So Hermione, mind joining George and I in an epic battle of the Burrow?"

"I've had enough epic battles in my life thank you."

"No, I didn't mean it like that— I just— look, do you want to come outside with me?" Fred asked walking over to the couch and holding out his hand. Hermione took it.

Later on that night after dinner the whole house was full and exhausted. Even Hermione was feeling drowsy. The lot went up to bed, Hermione stayed behind to help Mrs. Weasly clean up before heading up to her and Ginny's shared room.

For a delightful change Hermione fell asleep rather quickly, as did Fred. It was almost midnight when Hermione awoke with a gasp, cold sweat covered her face and the back of her neck. She had a nightmare, the war, Fred and George dead, Voldemort won— she stopped thinking about it and followed her instincts, she got out of bed and wandered to Fred and George's room in the darkened hallway. She knocked on their door once before realizing what she was doing, she immediately turned on her heel to go back to her room until the door swung open, and a sleepy looking Fred stood in the threshold, his vibrant red hair almost visible in the darkness.

"You knocked?" he said in a sleepy but humorous tone.

"Um, it's really nothing, I'll just go back to my room—" Hermione began, but Fred's dark figure was coming towards her.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked, Hermione shook her head.

"Come one lets go downstairs." Fred said grabbing her hand gently.

They sat on the couch, an unusual distance between them. The fire wasn't going, and you could see the snowflakes fluttering in the dark blue sky outside the window. Hermione was trying to concentrate on a particular snowflake sliding down the window when Fred interrupted her thoughts.

"What's wrong 'mione?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Nightmare" she said quietly. She didn't take her eyes off the window but she felt Fred close the gap between them.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She shook her head and held back tears.

"You need some sleep." Fred stated, he moved a throw pillow onto his lap and patted it gently. Hermione hesitantly laid her head down upon it. She closed her eyes and Fred pulled the blanket perched on top of the couch over her once again, he gently stroked her hair until she was asleep.


	4. Untested Products

Hermione would sleep for a few nights, then wake up and get Fred. Fred was okay with this, for some reason he felt as if it was his duty to make sure Hermione was okay and happy. He tried everything from telling jokes, to making her muggle sweets to cheer her up, and nothing had a full outcome.

Christmas was approaching fast; it wasn't for another two weeks. He had a plan to cheer up Hermione, but he wasn't so sure it would work, if not he tried. But if it did, he might just be able to change the status of her depression.

The Weasley's went out to Hogsmead early Sunday morning, but Fred decided to stay behind with Hermione, who politely declined Molly's offer. Her and Fred sat in the main room eating sweets, mostly sweets from the Hogwarts trolley that Fred and George had snagged and but an everlasting spell on them. Hermione picked carefully at a bag of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans as Fred unwrapped his third Chocolate Frog.

"So Hermione how are you feeling?" Fred asked, they were both sitting on the couch, further away from each other than they had ever recently been.

"Fine" she mumbled, accidently eating an earwax flavored bean, she made a disgusted face and Fred understood almost instantly and threw her a chocolate frog.

"Gets the taste out of yer' mouth." He said taking a sip of the pumpkin juice that he had on the table. "Besides the point Hermione, you don't look fine." He moved closer to her, she wanted in some part of her brain to push him away and tell him not to worry about her, but another part wanted him to hold her tightly again.

"I am, really." She faked a smiled and stared at the wizard card from the Chocolate frog, while the frog itself had hopped onto the table.

"Hermione I grew up with Ginny, I know when a girl is not fine." Fred said in an almost playful tone, he changed it immediately when he saw the not-so-unusual look of sadness on Hermione's face.

He once again put him arm around her and gave her a one armed hug.

"Come on, I'll show you some of George and I's plans for the shop." Fred grabbed her hand to pull her up from the couch. They both looked into one another eyes' before awkwardly letting their hands go. Hermione followed Fred upstairs and into him and Georges bedroom, boxes were stacked high, Hermione remembered getting hit in the eye with one of Fred and Georges untested products in her sixth year.

"So, we still have the skiving snackboxes, but were working on adding more to them, like just headaches and toothaches. Also we have got bruises you get but anywhere one your body— were still not sure what the purpose of those is for." Fred reached over and pulled out items from the box, Hermione sat on one of the two beds. Fred placed a few boxes on the bed next to Hermione and sat down also, the boxes acting like a barrier between them.

"So that concludes the world or Weasly's Wizard Wheezes untested products…" Fred said, Hermione was actually smiled down at some of the prank items. Fred noticed her smile and lost his train of thought, he hadn't really appreciated her smile in the previous years.

Hermione noticed he stopped talking and looked up at him, her smile faded into nothing as she saw him staring at her, she though he started to lean close, and she felt her head jolt slightly forward when the from door of the Burrow slammed.

"Were home" Ron called from downstairs.

"Fred, Hermione?" He called again, they both jumped up, nearly knocking the boxes off the bed. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Hermione began to hurry out of Fred's room into her own, but as soon as she crossed the threshold she almost ran straight into Ginny.

"Where were—" she began, she then stopped and looked at Fred's door open and Fred appeared behind Hermione in the doorway.

"Best be getting on little sister, had a long day in Hogsmead, need you rest." Ginny had a confused look on her face for a minute, then shot an angry glance at Fred before walking into her own room down the hall.

Hermione began to follow her, ready to come up with a story to tell when Fred spoke, "And Hermione, if you ever want another tour of the— well the untested products, tell me okay?" Fred asked, almost nervously. His ears began to turn the color of his hair when Hermione replied with. "Sure, I'd like that."


	5. Breakfast Morning

Hermione slept decently well the next few nights, ever since her and Fred's Weasley's Wizard Wheezes meeting. Fred almost missed fall asleep with Hermione every night. Of course he wouldn't admit that to anyone but himself. Not even George, and he was his other half.

Fred was making breakfast for everybody on Sunday morning, no one was up yet, and he was so used to making Hermione breakfast he figured he might as well. And him and George could use a loan from their dad for an expansion on the shop.

Fred started to use his wand to zoom things around the kitchen when Hermione appeared in the kitchen threshold.

"Good morning," He said making the pancake batter pour into the pans and the pitcher of orange juice pour into eight separate glasses that were spread on the counter.

"Smells delicious," Hermione said walking over to the stove and checking the sizzling bacon that was in the pan next to the pancake batter.

"Thank you m'dear" Fred said, he looked Hermione up and down before adding, "Nice Pajama pants by the way." Hermione blushed a deep red and realized she had her teddy bear pajama pants on.

"They make me feel less homesick…" She said still blushing. Fred smiled.

"No problem with that now is there?" He said, Hermione couldn't help but smile. She went over and leaned on the counter next to where he was.

"So why are you making breakfast anyways?" Hermione asked, Fred didn't dare tell her it was because he missed making her a late breakfast, so instead he simply said,

"I need dad to give me and George a lone for the shop, but George won't exactly get up this early—"

"I won't exactly what?" George said striding into the kitchen, holding extendable ears in his hand.

"What are you doing with those?" Fred asked.

"Well Ginny shared some information with me—" he looked at Hermione then Fred, "— and she thought you two were up to something, so when I saw you weren't in bed I got curious; by the way nice idea to get a lone." George said approvingly.

"Oh, yeah thanks." Fred said forgetting to flip the pancake that was smoking; George looked at it and grimaced before pulling out his own wand and flipping it.

"Would you two like some help, I wouldn't want to be someone who doesn't help his own brother kiss up to their father." George smirked and Fred glared for a second before he caught himself. Truthfully just wanted to be with Hermione, but of course George knew that.

Later on in the day the family mostly went about their own business, the boys played quidditch in the miniature quidditch pit they built years ago, while the girls helped Molly melt all of the snow in the garden with the Lexicon charm. By sunset Molly had been done in the garden, and the girls went to watch the boys play quidditch who also used the Lexicon charm to melt most of the snow off the ground. They conjured up three folding armchairs right on the edge of the pit and watched the boys zoom around. It was Harry and Ron against Fred and George. You could tell that Mrs. Weasley was anxious about all of the boys' safety, considering how she was not enjoying the actual game.

By the boys finished their game of quidditch everyone was freezing from the chilly weather, and was glad to go inside to a warm house and a warm dinner Mr. Weasley had prepared.

After the lot ate dinner, Hermione started to get the old sinking-sadness feeling in her chest. She gave Fred a sad glance at dinner, somehow hoping he knew what she was trying to say, but she didn't get her hopes too high.

When everyone went to bed she stayed by the fire again, claiming to want to finish a non-existent book. After just a few minutes of sitting there a familiar face came down the stairs.

"Come here" Fred said immediately when he saw her, holding out his arms. She almost leapt into them and he gave her one of the best hugs she'd ever received. He kissed her hairline ever so lightly he didn't even think she felt it.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, looking into her deep brown eyes.

"No." Hermione whimpered. Fred held her tightly and set her down on the couch, and then once he sat down to he pulled her on his lap and cuddled her. He knew he shouldn't for so many reasons, but he felt a twinge of happiness rise in his hear from holding Hermione.


	6. Decorations

Two weeks passed since Hermione had needed Fred again, and so far she slept okay. Fred kept an eye on her, but he wasn't too close because his family was getting suspicious.

It was a cool evening, it was three days before Christmas Eve, which meant everyone was stringing popcorn onto a string or hanging tinsel on the Christmas tree. Hermione was knitting Personal stockings for everyone, except her knitting was floating beside her instead of her using her hands. Harry and Ginny were hanging decorations, which meant Harry put up mistletoe where ever he could. George and Ron were adjusting the Christmas tree stand while Hermione was helping Fred hang up Christmas ornaments, and every time he accidentally brushed her hand, it sent chills throughout his body. He ignored this feeling, he had lain with her for nights and now a single touch of skin made him go crazy? It wasn't right.

After they got done decorating the Burrow the lot rested on the couches and chairs while Molly provided them with eggnog and Christmas sugar cookies. They all ate the sweets laughing and having a goodtime, even Hermione. Ginny and Harry went off to go snog again, George made fun of them, and Ginny had a snappy comeback that included how he had no one to snog himself. Everyone laughed, causing George to turn a light shade of pink before he claimed he was tired, and needed his sleep.

Arthur and Molly headed to bed next, saying how they needed rest because they were headed into Hogsmead to get their last minute Christmas shopping done. That just left Hermione, Ron and Fred. Ron looked rather awkward as he fiddled with the cuff of his sweater, the silence droned on for about five minutes before he headed to bed himself.

"So, guess it's just you and me… Um Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you feeling okay? Or do you want me to stay with you tonight or…"

"I think I'll be okay tonight… Um goodnight Fred." Hermione said quickly getting up, Fred got up too, she turned to look at him and caught his eye. They stared at each other for a minute before Fred opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Hermione flushed a bright pink and quickly turned around and hurried up the stairs. Fred sank back down in the couch. He made himself look like an idiot. He wanted to go explain himself, but he didn't know what he could say.

Hermione lay in her bed, the pale moonlight streaming through the window. She had the urge to go talk to Fred, not because she was sad, just because she wanted to know if he had wanted to say something but he couldn't for some reason. Hermione laid there puzzled until she finally carried her thoughts off into a dream.

The next morning came bright and early. Molly and Arthur were gone before most of the house was up. Harry and Ron attempted at making breakfast while Ginny, Hermione, Fred and George watched from the living room at the disaster that was happening.

Hermione thought about how much she preferred Fred's cooking, over what the two boys were producing in the kitchen, which could not be tasteful, consider the four could smell burning from their positions on the couch.

Hermione glanced at Fred and met his eyes for a second before quickly turning away.

"Alright, it's done." Ron said as he emerged from the kitchen. Everyone hastily got up.

"Come on it's not that bad." Ron said ushering them into the kitchen with his wand. On the table were extremely crispy bacon and half burnt pancakes. Everyone took a seat and eyed the food worriedly.

Fred took the seat next to Hermione and bent low to whisper in her ear, "I bet you prefer my cooking, eh?" before sitting down and grabbing a pancake with his fork. Chills coursed throughout Hermione's body, Fred had been so close, and she could still feel his breath on the back of her neck.

The morning went on slowly with six bored kids in the house, Fred and George started a game of exploding snap, as Hermione and Ginny looked over _The Quibbler_ a magazine Harry had once had an interview published in. Harry and Ron watched Fred and George.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got home around noon. Molly started lunch right away while Arthur Weasley started reading _The Daily Prophet_.

Lunch was normal, as was dinner. Fred kept glancing at Hermione to see a sad look he had seen once before, but she was smiling as she was talking to Ginny. He wanted her to be happy, of course he did. That was his mission to begin with, to make her happy again. The war was fading into just a horrible memory and everyone would be whole again, he comforted Hermione and that's what she needed. He gave her exactly what she needed and she was happy.

Fred thought back to the first night he found Hermione on the couch, she had said something about him, something he couldn't remember to save his life. He passed the thought and engaged in a conversation with George.


	7. Christmas Day

Christmas day came, and the Weasley household was filled to the top with joy and happiness.

Fred and George raced each other downstairs, followed by Hermione and Ginny, then Harry and Ron. Arthur and Molly were already downstairs, preparing breakfast. Fred and George acted like five years olds and fought over presents, Hermione giggled and stared at Fred for a split second, and he caught her eye. She swore he winked at her before she looked away.

Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch and had their presents handed to them by Fred and George. Harry and Ron were grabbing theirs from Fred and George also. The unwrapping went by rather fast; everyone received a 'Weasley sweater' made by Molly herself. Harry got Ginny a pair of diamond earrings, ones she'd been eyeing in a muggle catalogue for the longest time.

Everyone cozily ate breakfast in the living room, curled up on the couches and watching the fire crackle and the snow swirl outside. Hermione snuck glances at Fred and he snuck glances at her, but they didn't often catch each other in the act.

Later on after breakfast, the whole house joined together in a snowball fight outside, Hermione and Ginny were on Fred and Georges team, whilst Ron, Harry, Arthur and Molly were on a team. The snow forts topped at least ten feet by the time they had finally decided the cold wasn't worth bearing to play a silly game.

Mrs. Weasley made them all hot chocolate for a change instead of butterbeer. Hermione liked the surprise; she used to have chocolate with her parents all the time. By the time they all calmed down it had been almost three o'clock in the afternoon. They were all filled with hot chocolate and the warm fire was burning greatly, warming the whole living room.

Ginny had fallen asleep on Harry's lap. Harry, who was sitting in the recliner, was stroking her hair. George had his legs stretched out on the coffee table two seats away from Fred on the couch, Arthur had gone to take a nap and Molly was trying to figure out a crossword puzzle from the crossword puzzle book Hermione gave her for Christmas. The minutes went by Harry and had fallen asleep with Ginny, and George had his mouth hanging open as he slept. Finally Molly emerged from the kitchen.

"Fred, Hermione, I'm going to go take a nap with Arthur, you guys don't mind being alone right? You could always play a game of exploding snap or a game of wizard chess, I got Ron a new set for Christmas—" Mrs. Weasley stated.

"We'll be fine mom, go, get your rest." Said Fred, Molly gave him a look, and then smiled sweetly and motherly at Hermione before heading up the stairs.

For the first time in hours Fred and Hermione shared a glance longer than a few seconds before Fred got up and came to sit next to Hermione, who had a whole couch to herself.

"Hermione, I never got you a Christmas present." Fred stated as he sat next to her and put his arm lightly around her shoulders, the even the light touch made Hermione's heart jump.

"I didn't get you one either, so it's quite okay Fred." she said with a slight nervous laugh.

"Well, I ought to get you something. . ." He said he was starting to sound suspicious.

"You really don't have to—" Hermione stopped short; she didn't realize how close Fred really was to her until this moment.

"I think I should." he almost whispered, they started into each other's eyes for a what felt like a minute before Fred slowly leaned in and brushed her lips ever so slightly— then Harry let out a grunt. They both jumped, nearly banging heads.

Hermione flushed pink; she could still feel where Fred's lips had brushed hers. Was that considered a kiss? It couldn't have been, their lips barely touched. Oh how she would have loved to kiss Fred, actually _kiss_ Fred.

Fred was about as red as his hair, he stared at his knees. He almost kissed her. He almost kissed Hermione Granger. So close, but so far away. He made a mental note to murder Harry later for ruining the perfect moment where he might have actually kissed the girl he had a crush on. Fred and Hermione sat in silence speculating what had just happened, Hermione's heart felt as if it was twisted, but airless and completely light, as if there wasn't a sad bone in her body at the moment, except for the loss of kissing Fred.

Hermione thought to herself, had she always like Fred? When he first held her when she couldn't sleep she remembered saying "And Fred" to something he had said himself, but she couldn't remember what he had originally said.

Fred wondered if he's always like Hermione, he remembered going out with Angela, he really liked her, but not how he liked Hermione now. With Hermione he just wanted to hold her when she's sad, make her laugh when she can't smile on her own, kiss her, and then another thought crossed his mind. He had woken up next to Hermione for days at a time, and he missed that feeling of security with her next to him.

Hermione tried to remember what he had said but her mind kept tracing back to when he held her tightly in his lap, She remembered when she would wake up for short periods during the night and she could smell Fred's cologne and it soothed her back to sleep. She couldn't concentrate on what he told her, she concentrated on him. Just him. She didn't know what to feel. Did she really truthfully like him?

They both sat there in silence for minutes, trying to figure everything out. All that could cross their minds at the moment was those days of comforting Fred had offered to Hermione and eachother.


	8. In Trouble

A month passes since Fred and Hermione's almost kiss. It was the end of January, and the Burrow was getting rather boring with nothing to do except stay inside, due to the foot-high snow barricading the quidditch pitch.

Fred and Hermione had gotten closer, he would sit closer to her, flirt a little more, but not something people besides Ginny and George picked up.

They were currently all in their bedrooms; Fred and George's skiving snack boxes had gotten Mr. Weasley sick, Fred and George got sent to their rooms, and no one wanted to be alone with a fuming Molly or a retching Mr. Weasley.

Hermione played with her ring on her finger, thinking about her old life at Hogwarts, when she went home to her parents who had a memory of who she was, and of the times before so many people had died in the war, then she came across the nightmare she had about Fred and George. Tears swelled in her eyes, she quickly wiped them before Ginny saw and got up.

Ginny looked up from the book she was reading and stared at her.

"Bathroom" Hermione explained, leaving the room. When she entered the hall she saw that Fred was emerging from his room also. He looked up and saw her, and she stared at him before flushing a bright pink.

She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. By this time a tear had already rolled down her cheek. Fred didn't even bother asking what was wrong. He momentarily pulled her into a hug before pulling her into Percy's old room. He led her to the bed where she curled up, Fred laid against the headboard and pulled her onto his chest, this being the closest they've ever been together.

"Hermione, it's okay." He said soothing her as her sobs became gradually frequent. He kissed her forehead, this time so she could actually feel it and her sobs seemed as if they had quieted for a moment.

She took a few deep breaths before sitting up against the headboard with Fred, he threw his arm around her and squeezed her shoulder's.

"I would offer you some butterbeer but my mother might murder me." He said playfully. Hermione smiled at his comment but a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and dropped onto her shirt. Fred leant in slowly and kissed her cheek where it had left a slight track of water. She turned to look at him, no expression on her face, as he looked at her. They both leaned in and once again their lips brushed ever so lightly, but then, footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs.

"Damnit." Fred muttered quickly.

"Stay here and play along." He ordered Hermione, and with the next second he was gone with a loud crack. Moments later Molly Weasley peered in the bedroom.

"Oh there you are Hermione dear, Ginny said you went to the toilet and didn't come back, what are you doing in here?" Molly asked looking puzzled.

"I just needed some alone time, that's all." Hermione said with a weak attempt at a smile.

"Oh, okay dear. Dinner will be ready in an hour or so." Molly said smiling before closing the door. Hermione could then hear Mrs. Weasley open Fred and George's door, checking in on the two of them. Hermione smiled to herself and lay down on the bed, taking in the scenery that she could see. Percy's room was rather Victorian, and the furniture was almost all dark mahogany wood except the brass bed. Hermione closed her eyes.

Down in the burrow everyone except Hermione was eating dinner, Molly had checked in on Hermione again and found her asleep, so she decided to let her sleep.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked taking a bite of his chicken Molly had made.

"Sleeping in Percy's old room dear, that reminds me, can someone go check on her?" Molly asked.

"I will!" Fred said almost instantly, with a little too much exclamation, they shot him weird looks as he got up, his face turning redder.

Fred hurried up the stairs away from his family and up to Percy's old room. He knocked once lightly before entering, to see Hermione asleep.

Instead of leaving he walked over to her. He brushed the hair that had fallen in her face away. He sat on the edge of the bed and just stared at her for a moment before gently placing a soft kiss on her cheek once more.

"I like you Hermione. I like you a lot." He said in a sincere, quite voice. Suddenly he heard a cough; Ginny was standing in the doorway.

He looked at her in shock for a moment, she laughed lightly before saying "Don't worry, I'm not going to tell Fred."

Ginny left the threshold and Fred looked back at Hermione, imagining how much he wanted to lay there with her, and just cuddle her. He put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it lightly before getting up off the bed. He made his way halfway across the room before Hermione stirred.

"Frah-ed" She muttered, she stirred again, one of her eye's opening.

"Fred?" She said more comprehensively.

"Sorry to wake you, 'Mione, mom wanted me to check that you were still alive." He smiled and she smile too.

"Well I am," she said, Fred nodded and turned towards the door once more before Hermione called him again.

"Fred, can you— stay here with me for a few minutes?" The words escaped her mouth before she could realize what she was saying, she instantly feared he would say no.

But Fred smiled wide, he could feel his face and neck get hot. He had just heard the words he wanted to hear for the longest time. Fred went back to Hermione, he scooted over. He sat on the bed once again, but this time he pulled her straight into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped both arms securely around her and resting his hands on her waist. In only minutes she had fell asleep. Fred looked out the window, the sun was just sinking over the horizon, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep with the girl he adored in his arms.

Later on Fred had awoken, the window shown a dark night sky, and Hermione wasn't in his lap anymore. It took him a minute to comprehend this before he sat bolt upright and searched the room, she wasn't there. He knew he shouldn't be so shook up about something as little as this but he was.

He jumped out of the bed and hurried towards the door. Fred crept into the hallway; he didn't know what time it was so he was assured to be quiet. He knocked once on Ginny and Hermione's door before opening it, a wave of relief swarmed him when he saw she was sitting at the desk in the corner, buried in a book. A lamp was illuminating her brown hair from behind. When she head the door open she instantly turned around.

"Fred! Oh you scared me!" she said putting down her book and getting up to meet him. She saw the crest fallen look on his face before she started to explain.

"I heard George outside the door, and I knew you wouldn't want him to see you in that position, so I got up and apparated into my room before he opened the door. He saw you instead of me in there, so he suspected something but he doesn't know.

"Oh." Was all Fred could say.

"So. . . did you get any supper?" Fred asked awkwardly.

"No, I didn't. But it's okay." She replied simply.

"Well let's get you something to eat." Fred said grabbing her hand lightly and guiding her through the dark house to the kitchen.

Hermione leaned against the counter as Fred used magic to make her a plate of Chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Thank you" she said as he handed her the plate.

"No problem, shall we sit?" Fred asked gesturing towards the kitchen table.

Hermione sat down, and Fred Sat across from her.

Fred watched her eat, and all he could think about was cooking for her for the rest of his life.


	9. Everyone Needs a Sick Day

February lasted a long time in the Weasley household, and everyone was delighted, and ecstatic when spring began approaching.

They were all racing each other around the Quidditch pit, the snow had almost all melted and the weather was warming ever so slightly.

After days of being out in the cold, brisk, almost-spring air it really wore the house down. Most of the lot didn't come down to breakfast until noon one morning, and Fred was curious when Hermione hadn't shown at all.

Using the excuse he had to use the toilet, he went upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door, when there was no answer he opened it, finding her sound asleep. Her nose was red and her eyes slightly puffy, Fred knew these signs all too well. He sat on the bed next to her and put the back of his hand upon her forehead before coming to the conclusion that she had a fever. Fred had the urge just to pick her up and bring her downstairs, lay her on the couch, make her some soup and cuddle her until she felt better (she obviously couldn't have felt good.)

He lingered for another moment, before heading downstairs again.

"So Fred, we were just saying, were going to head into Hogsmead. I thought we could re-open the shop, you know, because it's been closed mostly because of our laziness, and mum and dad were going to shop around a little in the village." George said scooping more sunny-side up eggs onto his breakfast plate.

"Um, maybe. I'm not feeling too great; maybe I'll up with you guys later." Fred lied, they all shrugged.

"Honey we could go another day—" Molly began, Fred held up a hand to quiet her.

"No, mum, it's okay. I'm going to go get some rest." Fred said.

"But what about breakfast?" She asked.

"I'll cook something up for Hermione and me later." Fred said nonchalantly, heading back up the stairs.

Fred stayed in his room until the rest left, and then he went into Hermione's room. She lay awake reading her book, looking sick and fragile.

"Fred!" She exclaimed when he had entered her room without knocking.

"Good morning to you too." He said jokingly, coming over and sitting down next to her once again.

"I thought you left with the rest of the family!" Hermione said, he now realized her voice was scratchy and nasally.

"And leave you here all alone? Never!" Fred said, she smiled and rested her head down on her pillow.

"Do you want any breakfast?" He asked rubbing her shoulder soothingly.

"Not now, maybe later. But thanks anyways." Hermione said closing her eyes.

"Do you want me to lay with you?" Fred blurted out, not meaning to say what he had. Hermione snapped open her eyes before saying,

"Sure."

Fred crawled under the covers and held Hermione tightly and tenderly against his chest.

Later on in the day when Hermione and Fred had awoken, they both agreed, and so did their stomach's, that they were indeed hungry. Fred once again made Hermione breakfast the muggle way, just to see her smile and giggle when he made mistakes, therefore her having to correct and help him.

The two sat snuggled under a decent sized fleece blanket on the couch eating breakfast, Fred had also lit a fire so the blaze warmed up the whole room.

When Hermione finished her breakfast she placed her plate on the table and just rested her head on Fred's chest. She was still tired, and she felt weak.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked her.

"Not well." She replied. Fred placed his plate on the table also before gesturing for Hermione to get up, puzzled she did. Fred lay down on the whole couch and took the blanket off of him.

"Now where am I supposed to sleep?" Hermione asked, still highly confused.

"On here of course." Fred smiled and Hermione blushed before slowly and awkwardly crawling on Fred's chest. He put the blanket back over the two of them and put his hands around Hermione's waist. They were as close as they'd ever been together, and that's when Fred realized something. He no longer held Hermione because she was sad, he did it because she wanted him to, because she was uncomfortable, and because he wanted to hold her. And with the thoughts of the beautiful girl that was lying upon him swarming in his head, he fell asleep.

Later that day the Weasley's arrived home from Hogsmead, and Fred and Hermione still were sleeping on the couch together, so close that it earned a gasp from every Weasley except George and Ginny.

"Don't wake them." Ginny said to her mom who was about to shake Hermione's shoulder.

"She's sick, and he's probably sick too. They need their rest." Ginny said again, Mrs. Weasley gave an undistinguishable look before heading upstairs, she quietly beckoned Arthur to follow her, and George gave Ron a look, and then pulled a pair of Extendable ears from his pocket. After Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were all the way up the stairs, they quietly followed prepared to eavesdrop. Ginny gave Fred and Hermione a look of awe and adoration, then looked at Harry who smiled and pulled Ginny into him and kissed her head gently before saying, "I'd do the same for you if you were sick, love." Ginny smiled and took his hand and led him up the stairs also.

Later on when dinner arrived, it was awkward for Fred and Hermione, who for once didn't sit together, because they knew what the other Weasley's had saw earlier from obvious conclusions, but they still gave each other looks and smiled at each other when they thought no one had been looking.

After dinner they all went upstairs, Hermione was still feeling under the weather, and Fred realized this. As much as he wanted to cuddle her again he couldn't, considering his mom would definitely catch him, and he wasn't ready to find out if she minded about him and Hermione yet.

Around midnight Fred lay awake in his room, staring at the blank ceiling that was illuminated by the moonlight. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door, and he jumped up to get it before George awoke, and as he had expected, Hermione Granger stood in the hallway.

"Sad again?" He asked her, opening the door wider as an invitation to come in. She shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to tell you about that nightmare I had ages ago, unless you don't care anymore—" She started, her voice still nasally. Fred smiled and closed the door quietly once she walked through the threshold.

"I still care." He said simply, gesturing towards his bed. She sat down, almost awkwardly even though she had been in here tons of times.

"Well, it was about you and George." She said, Fred looked slightly crestfallen at the news the girl he adored had a nightmare about him that had made her cry.

"No, no not like that —" Said Hermione instantly once she saw Fred's face in the darkness. Fred looked slightly relieved.

"You and George— Died." She said, guaranteed not to cry.

"Oh, well don't worry Hermione. I'm still here to hold you when you have those nightmares." Once again words that Fred had meant to keep to himself spilled out of his mouth. Hermione blushed.

"Okay, I just thought I'd tell you. . ." she said looking at him. He smiled.

George awoke suddenly.

"Hermione, are you in here?" He said sleepily.

"Yes George." She replied he let out a sleepy laugh.

"Just can't stay away from Fred, eh?" He laughed. Fred threw his pillow at him.

"She was just in here telling me how she had a nightmare that involved you dying." Fred said, not mentioning he had perished in the dream too.

"Oh" George said before he fell back asleep.

"So you're okay, not upset or anything?" Fred asked.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little bit sick still, but I am missing our nightly butterbeer sessions though. . . " Hermione said looking at her knees.

"Well how about we go down and relive old times— the happy old times." Fred said. Hermione giggled before looking up at Fred who had gotten up and held out his hand for her to take. She took his hand and he led her downstairs, to a night of warm butter beer and each other.


	10. The End and the Beginning

Spring had finally arrived at the Burrow, the girls were helping Molly garden again and the boys were playing quidditch almost every day.

On a particularly bright day, they decided to eat lunch outside. The whole Weasley family sat around a large picnic table, and scarfed down all of the delicious food Molly has prepared earlier. When they were done, the boys all played Quidditch once again and the girls watched. A little ways into the match Fred got benched and replaced by Arthur, for trying to knock George off of his broom. Hermione found the match uninteresting after that, and offered to clean up the table and kitchen. Molly agreed, though it wasn't keen she knew what she was saying, she was too concentrated on the match and making sure the boys didn't get hurt.

Hermione walked into the kitchen, only to be followed by Fred only seconds later.

"Nice day isn't it?" Hermione said grabbing a dishcloth and started doing dishes the muggle way.

"Yeah, it sure is." Fred said smiling wide.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked also smiling, like his had happiness rubbed off on her.

"No particular reason." He said still smiling.

"Here, let me get that." He told Hermione, he pulled out his wand and made all the dishes start to clean and dry themselves. Hermione laughed at the site before turning around to face Fred.

"Thank you." Hermione said. Fred moved closer to her.

"Fred why did you come in here?" Hermione asked, suspicion in her voice rang through Fred's ears and he smirked slightly before leaning in and kissing Hermione square on the lips. Hermione was stunned at first, but then melted into Fred. She put her hand on his shoulder as she kissed him, and he wrapped his arm lightly around her waist.

They'd been waiting for this moment for the longest time, all the lust that filled both of them exploded while their lips moved in sync with each other. Hermione's stomach was filled with butterflies that fluttered up to her heart while Fred embraced her closer to him, their lips never disconnecting.

Fred drew his lips away; Hermione's lips were swollen as were Fred's. They both were breathing heavily. Hermione smiled as tears brimmed her eyes.

"I love you Fred Weasley." She said, a single tear fell over. Fred delicately wiped it away before kissing her softly.

"I love you too Hermione Jean Granger. I always will." Fred said. More tears spilled over.

"Don't cry 'Mione." Fred said running a gentle hand through her hair.

"But that's what got us here in the first place, isn't it?" Hermione said smiling even more wide, if that was possible.

Fred couldn't help but smile even more. He kissed Hermione again.

Fred and Hermione walked out of the kitchen and back down to the quidditch pitch with their hands intertwined. Everyone looked at them, Molly was shocked but smiled, Ginny was smiling and Ron almost fell of his broom. George yelled something along the lines of "Atta go Freddie!" from up in the air, while Arthur was smiling wide at his son.

"About time!" Harry yelled, diving after the snitch but quickly glancing at the two when everyone else had been making a commotion.

Fred smiled and released Hermione's hand, turned towards her and lifted her chin before gently kissing her in front of his whole family. The war was fading into the past as Fred and Hermione began their future.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The war had faded into a horrible memory, Hermione hadn't been upset about it since she had been with Fred.

As soon as Fred turned 21 and Hermione 19, they had gotten married. The ceremony was in the Weasley's by the time beautiful garden, all the years of help Hermione and Ginny put into it helped it blossom wonderfully. Fred and Hermione moved out together into a muggle neighborhood not far from London soon after they were married.

Hermione got pregnant at age 23 and gave birth to a healthy baby boy named George Albus II. Three years later at age 26 Fred and Hermione had a baby girl rightfully named Minerva Jean. Both of the children turned out to be magical, and by the time they received their Hogwarts acceptance letter Hermione and Fred had already been secretly teaching them playful tricks performed without wands.

Fred wrote George Jr. a map similar to the one he and George had nicked from Filch in their first year, Hermione wasn't thrilled but she allowed them to have it. Hermione herself wrote a bunch of useful spells and jinxes on a piece of parchment for Minerva.

Hermione stayed strong when George Jr. left, but the day she watched her last child, her little girl, get on the Hogwarts express Fred had to once again comfort his love, who was crying tears of sadness and happiness by saying, "Remember all of our good Hogwarts days?"


End file.
